


Grab my Lightsaber

by SpaceTravels



Series: Ways of Coming Together [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTravels/pseuds/SpaceTravels
Summary: "You do have a talent for finding trouble, don’t you?” Rey said dryly, her tone taking on the more familiar cadence they usually indulged in.    “Let me have a look,” she said firmly, moving to grasp his arm.  He stepped back, pushing the wounded side even further away from her reach.“I’ll take care of it,”  he spoke gruffly, his dark eyes clouded with discomfort, and something…else.Rey sighed, her hazel eyes flashing with annoyance.  She had learned that he was as stubborn as both his parents combined.  “From what I can see, you’ll need help getting out of your clothes.”“So what then, are you propositioning me?” he asked pointedly, his lips curling easily into his trademark smirk.  A bright flush climbed Rey’s neck as she shifted her weight.  So, he had read her thoughts when she had awoken to find him above her!In this second instalment of "Ways of Coming Together", Rey and Kylo have been working together for months, dancing around their feelings for one another.  But it's only a matter of time before something has to give...





	Grab my Lightsaber

     Rey awoke with a jolt, startled to find Kylo Ren above her in the dark, on the vast bed they had reluctantly shared, his arms caging her.

     “Rey, grab my lightsaber!” he ordered, his tone at once desperate and beseeching.  His eyes were wild and incredibly alert for such a late hour.  

      “What?!?” she sputtered confusedly, her heart jumping into her throat. Was Ben Solo propositioning her in the middle of the night?

_Force, Rey, just grab my lightsaber and be prepared to use it.  In about five seconds, you’ll understand why._

     Ben’s words came through to her muddled mind via their bond just as the building shook violently with explosions.  Rey’s heart was now thundering away, but her hands obeyed his command nonetheless by fumbling down his fully clad torso to find the hilt of his saber at his belt.  She thumbed it on just as the door burst open.  Ben rolled away quickly to a crouching stance on the floor as Rey rose without hesitation, clad only in her white long undershirt and grey leggings, to deflect a barrage of blaster bolts with quick jags of the blistering saber.  Ben, meanwhile, called her saberstaff  - comprised of Anakin’s kyber crystals -  to his hand and quickly joined her efforts, pushing her bodily behind him in the process.  They moved forward together slowly, Rey with the blazing red saber, and Ben with his family’s re-imagined blue heirloom.  

      _We need to get out of this room and make our way to the ship,_ were Ben’s words in the bond.

      _Nice plan_.  Even in the midst of battle, they couldn’t resist sniping at each other.  

     The pair moved rapidly back-to-back through the increasingly smoke-filled chamber, communicating silently with the strange sort of harmony they had come to know together, and felling what seemed to be a never-ending supply of troopers.  Many harried moments later, Ben stopped the final barrage of bolts with a quick movement of his hand, turning them back on the last attackers.  Both he and Rey felt those lives extinguish immediately, and both let out a long-held breath.  

     Rey’s eyes had barely adjusted to the dim otherworldly light created by the combined violet glow of their sabers, but she didn’t need to see what her mind told her was there in the darkness.  The air was thick with smoke, the smell of burnt armour and singed flesh almost unbearable.  Ben, however,  did not pause, and instead took her by the hand, helping guide her over the fallen bodies with a single-minded concentration on getting them out of there.   This didn’t stop Rey from also noticing how he guarded his left arm, keeping it close to his side.  Her brows furrowed together, as she readied herself to voice her concern, but he motioned for her to follow quickly.  Ben was always remarkably decisive in times of battle, as she had come to know.  

     They ran through the obstacle course that was the corridor as swiftly as possible with the man who still looked very much like Kylo Ren, still pulling Rey behind him while carefully moving over fallen troopers and objects.  The hall was also cloaked in night, and Rey could not discern much except the occasional glint from a fallen’s trooper’s armour, or the crunch of wood, stone, glass, or…bodies, beneath their feet.  Both she and Ben were actively scanning through the former palace in tandem through the Force for potential attackers, as if driven by one mind.  And more than once, Ben caught her as she was about to stumble downwards.

      _Rely on the Force more, Rey.  Your senses may mislead you, but the Force does not,_ he reprimanded gently.  Ben had become her teacher, a role that suited him better than any other he had held.  Rey only nodded in frustration, because as was often the case in these situations, Ben was right.  

     It seemed like a lifetime later that they finally emerged in silence from the labyrinth of corridors and stairwells to their ship.  The small vessel was stored in a secluded landing bay that looked like nothing more than a rocky outcropping from the outside.  They ran to the bartered ship and closed the boarding ramp quickly.  Rey loaded the take off sequence while Ben took the guns, as had become their rather grim routine as of late.

     “Make the calculations to jump,” he shouted, already preparing to fire at the enemy ships swiftly approaching.  Further reinforcements were already starting to arrive, none of which were on their side.  

     “I’m on it!” she shouted back, her fingers moving over the dials and switches of the small vessel with incredible speed.  “Never any time for a gentle cruise,” she muttered under her breath, her mind now finally catching up the minutes since she was jolted her out of her peaceful slumber.  This was their life now - on the run and evading both the First Order and sometimes even the Resistance.  Rey snapped back to attention as she flew dangerously close to a tie fighter before breaking away with a series of barrel rolls.  

     “Nice,” she heard Ben say under his breath as he lined up another shot.  “I’m going to need that jump very soon.  I won’t be able to keep up with them!”  Another flurry of ships was scrambling towards them, and he struck the base of one ship’s wing to send it hurdling towards the others.   After a few more harried evasive moves, Rey finally hit light speed and expelled a long sigh of relief.  The glimmer of the lights of hyperspace mesmerised her momentarily as she eased herself back against the chair.  This was their closest incident yet… _if Ben had not been awake, alert, prepared_ …Rey’s mind raced with the implications.  

     Rey felt the torrent that was Kylo Ren, that was Ben, some long moments later.  No one would ever understand what was between them, the way their energies mingled and spoke without words.  She turned just as he appeared at the cockpit entrance, leaning against its frame, an inscrutable expression on his face.  Their eyes locked and held in the heavy silence.  

     “That was close,”  she finally spoke with a slight tremor to her voice.

     “Too close.”

     Rey nodded slightly, taking a deep breath in preparation for the conversation she knew was coming.  She shifted uncomfortably under the weight of his deep brown stare, and the concern, and guilt she saw there.  Rey finally rose, stepping slowly towards him, craving something they didn’t usually indulge in.  She needed to be held.  

     “What was that?” she asked, her voice now clearly rattled.  “How did you know to be awake?  You were already dressed.”   She burrowed her face into his black clad shoulder, breathing in deeply the scent of leather, of fire, of man, that was uniquely his.  She was struck by how grateful she was to be alive, to have this moment.  She used to take it all in stride, but each time, this feeling grew within her - the sensation of having evaded a catastrophic loss.  

     “The First Order is looking for me, and by extension, you, Rey.  They won’t rest until I am dead.  I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was coming, and though I am glad you got some much-needed rest-“, his voice caught in his throat “…I need you to be more tapped into the Force…in case I’m not there one of these times.  You also need to heed the warnings it can give you.  I couldn’t rest because of it, so I kept watch,”  he murmured, his arms cradling her against him. 

     Ben almost never relaxed with her, always tightly wound, and keeping a polite physical distance, though recently…there had been a few moments where his reserve had slipped.  Moments like these ones when they had evaded capture or death, and other random moments when their connection had roared to life.   “Please…let me return you to my mother.  This is not a life for you,”  he implored, his chin resting against her hair.  

     Rey closed her eyes.  They had been on the run for nearly a year on their quest to learn the secrets of the Force, and even though it had started out adversarial, the deepest of bonds had formed between them.   

      _Don’t ask me to leave you behind, because I can’t do that._   Her words whispered through both their consciousnesses, drifting out from behind the barriers that even Ben usually couldn’t pass.  He caught his breath a moment, looking her over as if scanning for something.  

     “You’re hurt,” she said aloud softly, ignoring his appeal, and glancing upwards to find him paler than normal, with sweat formed on his brow.  It was only then that she could see that the sleeve of his tunic had been burned away.

     His raven eyebrows rose, letting the intensity of the previous moment pass, before averting her gaze.  She saw his Adam’s apple bob slowly up and down as he swallowed.  “I’ve had worse.”  

     “I don’t doubt it.  You do have a talent for finding trouble, don’t you?” she said dryly, her tone taking on the more familiar cadence they usually indulged in.    “Let me have a look,” she said firmly, moving to grasp his arm.  He stepped back, pushing the wounded side even further away from her reach.   

     “I’ll take care of it,”  he spoke gruffly, his dark eyes clouded with discomfort, and something…else. 

     Rey sighed, her hazel eyes flashing with annoyance.  She had learned that he was as stubborn as both his parents combined.  “From what I can see, you’ll need help to get out of your clothes.”

     “So what then, are you _propositioning_ me?” he asked pointedly, his lips curling easily into his trademark smirk.  A bright flush climbed Rey’s neck as she shifted her weight.  So, he had read her thoughts when she had awoken to find him above her!

     “Well, what would you think if you were awoken to someone on top of you, asking her to grab his lightsaber?”  she spoke quietly but defiantly.  

      “First of all, I was above you, _not on top of you_ , as you put it.  And secondly, I don’t know what part of the galaxy you frequent, but I _certainly_ don’t refer to my reproductive organ as my lightsaber,” was his haughty reply. 

     “In my part of the galaxy, as in most others, it is referred to as a _cock_ , Ben,”  Rey raised her chin again to gaze up at him with challenge in her eyes, though she couldn’t stop a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.  She poked his chest teasingly while beaming up at him with humour.  She definitely had the advantage now.   “And at least lightsaber is an improvement over _reproductive organ._ I mean, who even talks like that?  And besides, men can be rather boastful about their…equipment,” she said with a triumphant tone.  

     “I see,”  he smirked again, a single eyebrow raised though his eyes lit with wry amusement.  “And how, may I ask, do you know this?” His dark eyes traced the lines of her smiling face, settling on her dimples and full curving lips before returning to her sparkling hazel eyes.  

     Rey cleared her throat and lowered her shoulders slightly, suddenly not as confident about her information.  “Well, If you must know, it was Rose who told me,” she finally admitted.  

     “Well maybe the trait- …her _boyfriend_ has issues with his…equipment, but I certainly do not.”  

     “The word is cock, Ben,” she challenged.   “I mean, come on, Mr. Big and Bad Dark Side, you can say one _itty bitty…little…_ word _._   And incidentally, given the way your lightsaber looks…,”  she taunted, thinking to herself she must still be feeling the giddying effects of the adrenaline from their narrow escape.  How else would the serious moments just before turned towards a full-on discussion about Ben’s private parts?  

     “Ok, you’re just being childish now, Rey.  First of all, I simply prefer proper terminology, and to not use crude language around a lady.”

     Rey burst into a fit of giggles despite Ben’s indignant expression.  “Oh, come off it, Professor Solo - I have heard you curse worse than an entire bar full of pirates on Jakku,”   she said, still snickering.   “And lady, my ass.  When have you ever thought of me as a lady?”  Rey didn’t catch the surprised twitch of his eyebrows.  “Come on, just say it.  You have a cock and I have a pus-“   her words were shushed by two fingers placed against her lips and his widened eyes.  

     “Rey!” his tone sounded scandalised, a red flush creeping up on the pale skin above the neckline of his black tunic.  

     “Oh lighten up, you big bantha!   Now let me see what you’ve got,”  she said, pushing his solid frame back towards the cabin of the small ship.  She heard his sharp intake of breath, and she rushed onwards, stammering as she spoke.   “You know… w-what I mean… _about your wound_.”  

     He snorted, but went along nonetheless.  Once they got to the makeshift sitting area, Rey urged him to sit up onto the small, battered metal table, and stepped nearer to examine his arm closely.  The fabric was burnt away, but stuck to the edges of the wound, which itself looked deeper than she had initially thought.  Her brow furrowed in concentration as she moved his arm slightly forward and back, provoking laboured breathing from him.  

     When she glanced up to garner how he was doing, her own breath hitched to find his eyes locked intently on her.  The joking of moments before was forgotten as she realised that he had taken laser bolts for her - that he had protected her with his own body during the skirmish.  Her expression softened, and before she even knew what she was doing, Rey reached up shakily to brush the impossibly soft locks of hair that had strayed into Ben’s face.  She spoke again quietly,  “I-I’m going to cut away your sleeve.”  If she wasn’t having such a hard time breathing herself, she would have noticed that he had caught his breath with her tender gesture.

     Rey took a pair of scissors and carefully cut up the length of the sleeve, removing the fabric.  She was almost grateful for the challenge it posed, as it required her full concentration to pierce and struggle to push the scissors through the tight weave.  

     “I wish I had clothes like this when I was scavenging,” she said wistfully, remembering the times when sharp edges of metal and shards of transparisteel had caught her flesh.  

     “You were hurt often,” he said in that deep voice of his, more of a statement than a question, and also laced with regret.

     “But not this time,”  she said, glancing up at him and then meaningfully at his wound, as she carefully worked on easing away the fabric attached to his raw flesh.  

     She worked quickly but with a surgical precision, keeping her eyes down.  “There was never anyone to protect me before…until…you” she mused, feeling tears threatening, before setting her lips in a straight line.  Rey shook her head…recalling just how many times Ben had protected her during these months. “I’ll clean this up, wrap it, and then help you out of the tunic.  The whole thing looks worse for wear.”

     “So, _you are_ trying to get me out of my clothes then,”  he said with half-hearted dryness.  Despite the fact that they would often share thoughts seamlessly, they were not good at discussing how much they had come to mean to each other.  Banter was their reprieve from all of the intensity between them.  And so, Rey once again played her part and gave Ben a withering look.  

     “In your dreams, laser brain,”  she retorted, though she could not give her words the usual bite.  Rey felt a tinge of embarrassment through the bond before he quickly closed it down.  She narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously, but not before she saw an image flash through her mind.  Of them.  Of her astride of him.  

     Rey’s eyebrow rose as Ben cleared his throat and looked away.  After a long stretch of silence, Rey finally cleared her throat.  

     “Well, I suppose it is reassuring to know that you are human after all,”  she said, her mind whirring with the implications of what she had seen.  Was it possible he felt that way about her?  Their relations thus far had been exceedingly proper.    

     “What is that supposed to mean?”  he asked.

     Rey cleared her throat again.  “Nothing.”

     Ben took her by the shoulder and shook her gently.  “Rey, I want to know that that means?”  he asked, his voice thick.  

     Rey’s eye rose to meet his, their faces close.  “It’s just all the dark side stuff seems so all-consuming.  From what I saw when I was in your mind, you seem to think of nothing else,”  she said quietly.  

     His eyes remained steady on her face.  “It was that way for a long time,”  he acknowledged finally.

     Rey gave a short nod as she finished cleaning his wound, her brow furrowed with her pensive silence as her mind whirred with the implications of his words.  She wrapped his thick arm carefully with the bacta tape she had found before pushing his arm into a more comfortable position, making a “stay put” motion with her hand.  

     “Was?” she finally croaked, as her hands went to his belt, her usually nimble hands fumbling with the fastens.  She was finding it exceedingly difficult to breath, and even more so to concentrate on the task at hand, especially as the warm knotted feeling in the pit of her abdomen threatened to take her over.   The belt finally came off and she cast it aside, before her hands found the bottom of his tunic to begin pushing it up his torso.  It was only then she remarked that Ben was holding his breath.  

     Rey’s trembling hands stopped at his chest, scrunched in the fabric.  “Is this ok?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper, as she realised just how close their bodies were.  He nodded silently and she pulled the tunic up as her hands slid under it to see if she could help ease his arm out.  His skin was deliciously smooth and taut beneath her fingertips.  

     “You know what, I can just cut you out of it,”she spoke hastily, feeling as if she was swaying.Her fingertips were now tingling and warm from the contact with him. 

     “Rey,”he said quietly, something in his voice urging her to look up.Her eyes rose up slowly to meet his. Their faces were so close, that Rey would only have to turn her head slightly to…

     “Yes?” she breathed hastily, her eyes dropping to his full lips for a moment.  And that was when he closed the distance, quickly bringing his mouth down to brush against hers.  She drew a sharp breath before his mouth returned to hers much more forcefully, imploring her lips to respond.  Her hands moved around from his chest to his back, drawing him closer, a small groan escaping his throat.  Her mouth opened to his exploration as they kissed with increasing desperation.  

     Ben’s hand moved to her waist, pulling her against him with his good arm as another low sound rumbled from his throat.  It was as if they couldn’t get close enough to each other, even while wrapped in each other’s arms.   

     Rey couldn’t control her own trembling as his tongue entered her mouth, licking carefully around the seam of her lips.  Her body was humming with the intensity between them, feeling as if even the air around them conspired to bind them together.   When his mouth broke from hers to travel along her neck, she fought desperately to catch her breath.  

     A series of loud beeps broke the silence, and Rey jumped, a deep flush reaching her face.   “I-I’ll go check what it is.”

     The look in his eyes sent tingles down her spine.  It was a face full of want, desire and…affection.  She backed slowly out of the room before turning away.  Her mind turned to the insistent series of beeps and warnings as she quickly made her way to the control screens.  

     “Kriff!” she cursed back towards his end of the ship, her voice and body still quaking from their embrace.  “We can’t go to Tyrot anymore.  There is a battle there.  Where should we go? “   she called out.  

     Ben came silently behind her, peering over her shoulder.   He closed his eyes a moment as if listening to some internal instruction.  

     “Endor.  Let’s go to Endor.”  His arms reached around her and entered the coordinates quickly, and Rey held her breath at the feeling of warmth that came with his proximity.  They stood together looking out of the viewport and the screens to ensure the new destination was accepted, emotions rushing between them in a wordless exchange.  His breath ticked her ear, and his hand came around to rest possessively on her flat stomach.

     “I still need help to get out of this tunic,”  Ben murmured finally, his timber deep and thick beside her ear.  Rey lips quirked briefly.

     “Are you feeling better?”  she asked, daring to pivot around so that she could see him.  They were only inches apart and Rey became aware of how his nearness wreaked havoc with her pulse.    

     A slight incline of his head.  “Infinitely so.”  

     Rey looked down, taking a deep breath.  Things had changed so dramatically between them in just a few short moments, and she found that she didn’t mind at all.  It was as easy and natural as breathing.  Her hand came up shakily to brush some of the hair that had fallen in his face away.  

     “Okay,”  she whispered, before slowly reaching up on her tip toes to place a brief kiss on his lips.   “Let’s get you of your clothes.”  she said, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.  Rey reached for his hand and pulled him back to the crew quarters.  She enjoyed something about the way he didn’t resist her this time and moved like he was putty in her hands.  When they stopped and stood together, her hands went again to the bottom of his tunic and pushed it up, her fingers trailing over his undershirt beneath, hungry to explore the contours of him.  She reached for the scissors and began cutting the fabric up until she reached the collar and could pull it away,  She pulled at the remaining fabric and drew it down his other arm.  Her arms came to rest at her sides. 

     “Do you need help with the rest?”  she asked, her voice trembling slightly.  She hadn’t dared to look up yet.  

      “I would… like that… very much.”

     Rey bit her lip as she finally raised her eyes, and could see for herself that he was feeling what she feeling.  She nodded and reached for the fabric of his shirt.  She pulled on it, drawing it upward.  It was unbelievably soft and stretchy and easy to remove.  Both of them drew in a  breath as her hands found his bare skin beneath and her fingers trailed along his muscled stomach and chest.  With an instinct she didn’t know she even had, her lips brushed against the warm flesh of his upper chest.  

     A feral sound escaped him and suddenly he pushed her back against wall, his mouth coming down to hers.  He kissed her deeply, his lips demanding that her’s part for him.  Rey’s arms wound around his neck and her fingers raked through his hair, grabbing a fist full.  She was rewarded by his growl and the way his hips ground against her, leaving her in no doubt of how aroused he was already.

     She felt his mind at the edges of her, pressing uncertainly as if to know how to please her.  She allowed him in and felt him react to her pleasure.  His hands went to her belt and made quick work of its fastens before pulling it away.  He pushed the fabric of her dress away from her shoulders and his mouth moved there to nip and suck on her sensitive flesh there.  Rey’s head fell back wards, granting him even more access.  

    “Ben.” she moaned. He had parted her legs with his knee so that their pelvises were pressed together intimately.  His face rose to search her face with eyes deep and limpid as pools.  Both of them were panting.  

    “Bed, now,” he said, his tone throaty and desperate.  And with that, he scooped her over his right shoulder and took the few small steps to his bed, laying her down carefully.  Rey sat up to reach for the waistband of his trousers and began pulling it down.  Her hands pushed away the fabric until he was bare and her hands slid over his thick and powerful thighs admiringly. 

     He moved over her, laying over her as his hand cupped her between her legs.  Her hips keened in response and he began pulling her leggings and panties down.  He paused a moment to gaze upon her body before his eyes returned to hers questioningly.   Rey nodded as his hands reached down to gently part her folds, finding her thoroughly hot and wet already.  He slid one finger easily inside of her as his mouth came down to explore her’s again.  But Rey wanted more and so she pulled her cami over head and then pulled him against her so their skins would touch. Both gasped at the deliciousness of this first contact, and her thighs parted to accommodate him more easily.   They were both so desperate for each other and in no mood to wait around any longer.  His hips ground against her’s and with a few small adjustments, she could feel him nudging at her entrance.  

     “Please, Ben.” she breathed, tilting her hips towards him.

     He grasped one of her hands in his, and laid it back against the pillow as he moved to fill her.  The cords of his neck were tense as he fought for the control to ease in gently.  Rey spread her legs further to open herself up to him before reaching up to capture his mouth again greedily.  

     Ben groaned a deep and feral sound, “You are so beautiful, Rey.  Force, you feel incredible,” he rasped against her lips, his arms shaking as he pushed gently against the resistance he found within her heated flesh.  Rey breathed out slowly, accommodating the feeling of him filling her.  Her hands slid down to his hips, helping to hold him back as she adjusted to this new sensation.  

    Her warm hazel eyes glanced up at him, and she gave the slightest of nods, urging him with her gaze to continue.  He captured her lips again as his body began to rock slowly against her, his breathing sharp and uneven.  The discomfort Rey felt gave way quickly to another feeling of something building deeply inside of her.  She adjusted her hips again to chase the incredible sensation pooling within.   A guttural sound escaped Ben’s throat as his thrusts became stronger and harder. Whatever was building inside of her was mirrored in him.  

     “Ben, yes, more.” she whispered, her legs wrapping around his hips.  His hands were suddenly everywhere, in her hair, caressing her throat, her breasts, and before Rey knew what was happening, she was tipped over the precipice.  Her body shook while her core fluttered and throbbed, her fingernails clawing desperately at his back.  And this was enough to send him over as well, as he pulsed and a new warmth spread inside of her.  Their hips strained towards each a few more times, as the kissed over and over again.  Ben finally buried his head in the side of Rey's neck, laying gentle kisses there.  Neither of them moved for a long time after that, both content in this most intimate of embraces, hearts pounding against each other.  

     Ben finally moved off to the side, bringing her with him.  They lay together silently in each other’s arms, sated, Ben tracing patterns on the smooth skin of Rey’s shoulder.  Rey nestled in closer, revelling in this new feeling of closeness.  She let out a contented sigh.  

     “That was…” she didn’t know if there were actual words to describe how she was feeling.

     “I know.  I feel it too”  he smiled softly, tipping her face up to drop a light kiss on the tip of her nose. “I guess we have something to keep us occupied now during these long hyperspace runs,” he said teasingly.  Rey’s eyes lit up with humour, thinking of how much time they had already wasted.

     “Seems so,” she said, reaching up to stroke his hair.  “How can your hair be so soft?”   She watched with fascination as he gave him himself over to the feeling of someone touching him tenderly, and her heart broke for him a million times.  She tangled her legs up with his, before settling back down on his broad chest.  

     “What is it, Ben?”she asked dreamily, feeling nervousness and a question from his side of the bond.

     “Ugh, it's really nothing.  I mean, it’s just, uhh.   What did you mean when you said “given what my lightsaber looks like?”  he asked.  Rey glanced up at him, pressing her lips against the pulse point in his neck with a smirk.

     “Don’t worry. I’ll tell everyone that you have absolutely nothing to compensate for," she murmured, patting him comfortingly, a hint of mischief in her tone 

     He nodded slowly, seeming to accept her answer before the realisation came.  “Wait….what?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone catch the Original Trilogy dialogue reference in there? The episode VII one is maybe more obvious? 
> 
> I love kudos and comments, that's all I will say! :-))) Thank you to all of you for reading!


End file.
